The goal of this program is to train highly qualified graduate students for research careers in cellular and molecular biology. Offering its trainees a large and diverse group of faculty mentors spanning nine departments, our program provides students with the collegiality and support of departmental environments combined with the flexibility to move easily across department lines and to choose research mentors from among all program faculty. The core discipline of cellular and molecular biology on campus is concentrated into the relatively new School of Molecular and Cellular Biology (MCB), home to the departments of Biochemistry, Cell &Developmental Biology, Microbiology, and Molecular &Integrative Physiology. MCB is a dynamic center for excellence in research in modern cellular and molecular biology and has been provided resources to build additional strength in areas such as cell biology, developmental biology, structural biology, and immunology. In addition, the University has developed considerable strength at the interface of biology and chemistry. Our training program offers trainees world-class research support with state and federally- subsidized facilities that include the Biotechnology Center, Chemical Science Labs, National Center for Supercomputing Applications, and the new Institute for Genomic Biology. The training program fosters research training and mentoring in modern cell and molecular biology and also has a set of course requirements, including scientific ethics. In addition, our training program includes trainee-organized activities such as an annual campus-wide symposium, a research seminar series, and monthly trainee presentations.